


D.

by a_clump_of_algae



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_clump_of_algae/pseuds/a_clump_of_algae





	D.

你能从一个人身上嗅出不幸的滋味。他们在夜店后门的垃圾堆里呕吐，强睁开满布血丝的眼睛，拖着沉重的皮囊，在等候室里坐成一排，重复同一个翻阅戒酒互助小组知情书的动作。三点那组结束了，下一个。我面前经过几张老面孔，闭着眼睛都能猜出他们待会儿要说什么。队末那个新来的倒是颇为神秘，卷发打理得一丝不苟，两只手局促不安地插在皮衣口袋里，嘴唇紧闭，一言不发，墨镜在尖楞楞的耳朵上架着，连我的招呼都没搭理。“大明星。”我开了个玩笑，咖色镜片后面那双眼睛好像瞪了我一眼。  
我立刻在登记表上寻找他的化名，只有一个大写字母“D”。D可以是Drunk和Drug或者Dope，随便哪个看起来都和他不怎么相符。我得报复一下D先生，初来乍到的人得第一个发言才行。  
每个人手里都捧起一本《十二准则》手册，D把书举得很高，一半脸都遮在手册后面，仿佛试图以此回避其他人的视线。难道墨镜还不够吗？不过这种人我见得多了，小有名气的演员就爱把自己裹在口罩帽子里，怕有小组成员认出自己来，刚有起色的事业就全毁了。我重复着每日一次的开场白，介绍自己是本次互助会组长，围坐成一圈的人们向我微笑示意，除了D。  
“不管你们熟不熟悉十二准则，我们今天只分享实际戒酒时的感受。就算你失败过很多次，也请把这些痛苦的经历讲述出来……有人想要分享一下吗？”我故意朝D的座位方向清了清嗓子。剩下的十一张脸面面相觑，几秒后才陆续将目光投向角落里的新人。旁边的组员作出邀请的手势。D和以前那些积极的新成员不一样，他显然不愿意开口，我甚至看不出他对戒酒有一丁点热情。  
“那就从你开始吧。”我仍然怀有一丝期待。  
他用手掌不安地摩挲前额，“我不知道该说些什么。”  
“试试从‘我叫D，我是一个酒鬼’开始。”  
“我是D，我是一个酒鬼。D换了个坐姿，跷起右腿，似乎在找一个让身体最大程度陷入靠垫中的姿势，然后深吸一口气，“可我不这么认为，我不觉得应该这么定义……我是说，我不觉得自己是这种人。”  
消极态度可是大忌，两三个相熟的组员开始交头接耳，脸上流露出不满的神色。房间再次陷入沉默。  
“刚开始的时候我们都不愿意承认。不如回想一下自己会在什么时候喝酒？”我试图缓解尴尬。  
“每一次演出的时候。我是搞乐队的，每场演出我都需要灌醉自己才能撑过去。”  
“持续这种状态多久了？”  
“两三年吧。”  
互助会不是什么心理咨询，我不能一句一句把话从他嘴里翘出来。最好他能马上察觉到所有人都在洗耳恭听，随便说点无关紧要的东西让这该死的小组讨论继续下去。有人失去耐心了，十分不巧——两三年？一年就足够让你想明白酒鬼这个单词是什么意思了。我以为D会大发雷霆，犹豫着是否要警告嘲讽他的家伙。但D只是挠着后颈，模模糊糊说了些什么，声音很低，几乎在喃喃自语。他弹贝斯，每弹完一首就去后台找鸡尾酒杯，除了演出和宴会时间以外几乎不碰酒精，他不想把自己和瘾君子划等号。  
“而且喝醉以后我在台上的状态更好，他们都这么认为。”  
“那你为什么要来互助小组？”不耐烦的组员站了起来，“想想酗酒以后你伤害过的人，我们都为此来到这里不是吗？大家都不希望自己失控影响到更多人了，我们都被这些事情搞得乱七八糟。”  
“我从来没有因为酗酒伤过别人，好吗？我不是反社会人格的精神病患。”  
所有人都被他突然提高的音量吓了一跳，D彻底被惹怒了。我试图安慰大家冷静下来，讨论失控的情况时不时会发生，为毫无益处的话题争论并没有意义。  
他道了歉，揉着太阳穴沉思了一会儿，又恢复了先前缩在椅子上轻声细语的模样。  
“我不知道，我真的不知道是不是想摆脱酒精。我从来没有因为酗酒伤害过身边的人。我大概只会弄伤自己。”他把衣袖挽到胳膊肘，一条浅红色疤痕匍匐在皮肤和青筋上，“这是很久以前留下的。”  
“我们都理解这种痛苦。”  
这次轮到D表达不满了，他模仿我的语气质问：“噢，你能理解？”  
“你需要分享它们。不会有人因此耻笑你的。”  
我看着他咬紧嘴唇，皱着眉望向窗外，好像在努力把回忆中的东西千辛万苦拉扯出来。原定讨论时间已经过了一小半，每个人都不想打扰他说出下句话。  
他和我接待过的无数酗酒者一样开始诉说精神的恐慌。烈酒在头脑里制造幻觉，谢幕后和守候在酒店的粉丝上床时他不由自主地想起另一个人，可怜的D。那些性幻想浮现在喂给他龙舌兰的女人脸上，头戴假发的异装者身上，男人咬破他嘴唇的吻里。   
“‘他’是谁？”  
“一个朋友。”  
“乐队里的？”  
他点了点头。D自始至终想象和他上床的是那个乐队主唱，其中酒精作用占多少，故意的成分又占多少，鬼才知道。第二天舞台上如果不站在离主唱最近的位置，如果不去后台咽下几杯酒，他就无法毫无差错地完成表演。  
“你觉得是喝酒造成了这种恶性循环？”我问。  
“算是吧。”  
或者他有意让自己一晚接一晚变得醉醺醺，只有这样那些幻想和快感才更真实更煎熬，形成一种病态的执着。  
“你们认识多久了？”  
“十年。”  
“为什么不告诉他呢，既然你潜意识里都很迷恋……”  
我应该提示组员不要把话题偏离到与酒精无关的地方，但我没有这么做。D精神上过分依赖他的朋友胜于依赖饮酒是一个事实，他大概也隐约能察觉到这点，只是不愿意接受。  
“我和他不太一样，你不会明白的，肯定不会。”D双手交叉在膝上，指节互相挤压到发白，“他永远是最有吸引力的那一个，总是知道自己需要什么样的……有那么多人值得他喜爱。他已经很快乐了，我没有必要去打扰他。有什么必要把他的生活搅乱呢。”  
忽然有人提议让D去休假一阵，“就算六七个月吧，让他的影子离你越远越好，哪怕他的一张照片也不能出现在你眼前。别忘了扔掉酒瓶。”  
D发出无奈的笑声，起身离开座位，把薄薄的手册丢在椅子上。“让他从我视线里消失半年吗？我这辈子都不可能做到的。”  
他关上玻璃门，拍拍外衣口袋，背过身去点燃那支烟，看着烟头一节一节落在脚底。我想D是真的爱他。


End file.
